pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:A Clockwork Raichu/Object Anarchy Episode 2- The Big Balls
(We see Milk, Lemonade and Fudge all talking together.) Fudge: I wonder what the next challenge is gonna be.. and I wonder who is gonna be eliminated! Milk: I really hope it's not one of us, especially you Lemonade, because your our leader! Lemonade: I am, and don't worry, we'll all be fine, I know it! (Lamp walks up, and talks to them.) Lamp: Hey, can I be part of your guys alliance? Milk: Sure! Lemonade: What? I didn't approve of tha- (Lamp walks next to them.) Lamp: Thanks, and don't worry Lemonade, with my strength, we'll be sure to make it to the final 4! Lemonade: Hmm.. Okay, fine. She can be in. (Lamp giggles.) Lamp: Why thank you. (Clock comes over with a megaphone.) Clock: Red Roses, come to the elimination area ASAP! (Clock walks away, and 20 minutes later, all of the Red Roses are gathered at the elimination area.) Clock: Okay Red Roses, this is your first elimination. Everyone here knows how this works, right? (Everyone says yes.) Clock: We got 14 votes from a website we posted this on, and 2 other voted from another site we posted this on. Altogether that makes.. 16 votes. Now, the prizes today is a steaming batch of Cherry Pie. Present: Mmm, I love Pie! Pillow: So do I! Clock: Alright, With zero votes, Amethyst and Bubblegum are safe. So are the three alliance mem- Lamp: Four! Clock: Yeah yeah, FOUR alliance members. Also safe with zero votes is Pillow. Pillow: Yay! (They all get Pie.) Clock: Buoy, Candy Cane, Present, Lamp, Gear, Chainsaw and Skull. You all received at least ONE vote. Present, Buoy and Candy Cane, You all only received one vote. You are all safe. Candy Cane: Score! (They all receive Pie.) Clock: Chainsaw, Skull, Gear and Lamp. You are final four. Lamp: You think we don't know that? And just tell me I'm safe already! Clock: Coincidentally, you are. You received only three votes. Lamp: Knew I would. (Lamp receives Pie.) Clock: Gear, Chainsaw and Skull.. You all received four votes each.. and are tied. We have to do a tiebreaker challenge to settle this. (Gear, Chainsaw and Skull all of a sudden transported to a platform over a humongous book, and they are standing on red, blue and green balls.) Gear: How did we get here? Clock: You don't wanna know. So, anyways, the challenge is Bumper Balls! Chainsaw and Gear: WHAT?! Clock: What? I chose the tiebreaker challenge, and you can't do anything about it. Gear: But in Mario Party, Bumper Balls always ends in a draw! Clock: That's what makes it so interesting! Gear: But, but- Clock: GO! Chainsaw: I'm gonna go for Skull! (Chainsaw rolls over to Skull, and bumps her off, but she grabs onto the ledge and grabs her ball before she falls, and pulls herself up. She has red face, and looks really mad. All of a sudden, Skull drops her mouth down, and hundreds of poltergeists come out and horrify Chainsaw, and he try's to get away from them by rolling back his ball, but accidentally bumps into Gear and falls. But then Skull rolls over and snatches Gear by the leg, and pulls him back up. We see Chainsaw fall onto the book, and gets sucked into it the moment his body touches it. We then see a picture of of Chainsaw in the exact pose he was in, not moving a muscle. Skull and Gear then get teleported off the platform.) Clock: Thats it! Skull and Gear are safe, and Chainsaw is eliminated. Oh, and if your wondering about that book down below the platform, that is the Book of Memories. Whoever is eliminated will be sucked into it, not moving, thinking or anything. It's like a time-stop, but their in a book. Gear: Ohh. (Skull walks away, but then Gear walks up to her.) Gear: Hey, Skull, wait! (Skull looks back.) Gear: You really helped me back there, and I wanna thank you for that. Also, you wanna form an alliance? (Skull stares at Gear and blushes a bit, then walks up to Gear and hugs him.) Gear: I'm gonna assume that's a yes, right? (Skull nods yes.) (All of a sudden, each of the teams get teleported into a giant pinball board.) Newspaper: WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! Boxers: Yeah, I'm a little confused too. Where are we? Clock: Well, your in a giant pinball board. Today challenge is Pinball, once the ball comes down, you hit the ball with the flippers. Each team gets one flipper, and whoever it's coming to needs to push it when it comes. Fez: But where are the buttons? Clock: There are no buttons, you have to push it manually. Boxers and Fez: WHAT?! Boxers: Then how are we armless people supposed to push? Clock: Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. Since armless people have a disadvantage, they will not compete. (Fez and Boxers walk over to a bench, while Wheel rolls over since she has no limbs.) Boxers: Hi Wheel! Wheel: Please leave me alone Boxers. (Boxers whispers something to Fez.) Boxers: Whats her problem? Fez: I don't know, I guess she just doesn't like you. Boxers: Hmm... Clock: Alright guys, you each have 3 balls, when all of one teams balls are gone, you CAN continue, but you must sacrifice one team member. (All gasp.) Clock: Alright... When the one of the balls drop. (Eggs giggles.) Clock: Ugh.. When the game starts, be ready to push the flipper and hit it. (Everyone puts their hands on the flipper.) Clock: Three... two.. one... GO! (When Clock pulls a lever, two hatches open and a GIANT ball comes out and rolls down, and keeps switching for who it's going to.) Lollipop: It's for us! Lamp: No, it's for us! Lollipop: No, it's for us! Lamp: No, it's for us! Fedora: Stop switching you idiotic ball! Just pick one! (Finally, The ball goes for The Pink Posies, and the ball hits a few knobs, and other stuff that causes the Pink Posies to get alot of points, the ball goes back to them, but they do it too late, and it goes down the hole.) Clock: The Pink Posies have lost a ball. But they so far have 695 points, which is alot, so the Red Roses are in trouble! Lemonade: Come on girls, we have to win this for our team! Lamp: I have an idea team! How about we push when the balls, like, when its a third of the way there, and then keep doing that. Fudge: Okay, let's try that! (When the ball switches to them, they push it real hard and it bounces all around, hitting knobs, handles, other stuff to give them points, and when it goes through a tunnel, it hit all around giving them A TON of points, and when it hit something different, it gave them quadruple balls! Many balls came out, and Pink Posies and Red Roses points kept switching, it went from 1,847 for the Red Roses and 1,984 for the Pink Posies to 2,342 for the Pink Posies and 2,123 for the Red Roses, and so on.) Clock: 30 seconds left. (It kept switching again and again, until Pink Posies pushed the flipper REALLY HARD, and the ball flew everywhere gaining them points, extra balls, double points, you name it. The balls they got and pushed flew everywhere! The balls Red Roses got just went down, because they just stood there and stared.) Clock: Three.. two.. one.. TIMES UP! And the score is 3,456 for Red Roses, and 59,989 for Pink Posies. The Pink Posies win again! (All of a sudden, everyone transported back to the grasslands. The Pink Posies cheer, while The Red Roses sit in glum.) Clock: Well, The Red Roses have lost again, so that means they have to vote off another member again. So, viewer, vote for one of the Red Roses members to go home. Vote in the comments section below, You can vote for Lamp, Milk, Lemonade, Fudge, Present, Buoy, Amethyst, Bubblegum, Candy Cane, Pillow, Gear and Skull. Voting ends September 13th, so vote quickly! Vote twice if you want. The end. Category:Blog posts